Quand tout bascule autour de nous
by Markhan
Summary: Lydia est au plus mal... Et le seul qui puisse l'aider est également celui qui la fait souffrir...


_ Jackson !_ Un livre vola dans la pièce._ Stiles ! _Le drap fut arraché du lit. _Allison !_ Un miroir fut brisé. _Aiden ! _Le bureau fut dérangé ! _Peter !_ La moquette fut dépecée, emportant avec elle les ongles parfaitement manucurés de la blonde vénitienne.

Lydia était effondrée, par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes en s'acharnant sur son sol. Elle hurlait, son maquillage coulant sur son beau visage sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie outre mesure, alors que sa mère, terrorisée par ses cris et ses gémissements, tambourinait à sa porte définitivement close, la suppliant de lui ouvrir pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide, désespérée et affolée. Elle aussi était la proie des larmes, et son coeur menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui tourmentait sa fille unique à ce point.

Dans ce tourbillon de pleurs et de cris, les deux femmes n'entendirent pas entrer le visiteur par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte.

Lorsqu'il passa par là pour s'assurer de la sûreté et du bien-être de chacun des membres de sa Meute même élargie, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'_elle_, la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait au sein de leur cercle, serait dans un tel état ! Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter ! Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était distante et muette, fragile même depuis quelques temps. Et qu'elle semblait l'éviter, _lui_. Plus encore que le reste du groupe. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi. Il avait eu beau se creuser l'esprit pendant des heures, il n'était parvenu à aucune réponse, même incomplète ou insatisfaisante. Et à qui demander ? Stiles, tourmenté, qui essayait de revivre en apprenant à connaître Malia ? Scott, qui préférait largement occuper tout son temps à Kira ? Peter, son oncle psychopathe incapable du moindre sentiment et qui insinuait en la jeune fille une haine et une terreur féroces. Justifiées au passage. Après tout, n'était-il pas le responsable de _sa _malédiction ?

Alors, quand Derek avait senti Lydia dans une profonde dépression proche de la folie, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et avait foncé chez elle. Mais ce qu'il avait vu lui avait encore plus transpercé le coeur. Il n'avait presque jamais encore revécu cela depuis l'incendie. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il resta planté sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sussurer un "Lydia" inquiet.

Se retournant, les yeux gonflés et rouges, ses lèvres tremblantes, les poings serrés, Lydia ne répondit rien. De prime abord. Puis, la colère l'envahissant, elle fonça sur lui, martelant de coups de poings violents sur son torse ses propos :

- DEREK ! Espèce de... connard prétentieux, arrogant, narcissique, stupide et cruel ! C'est ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute, comme toujours ! Ca l'a toujours été ! Ils sont morts à cause de toi !

Endurant ses coups de poings autant que ses paroles difficilement, il tenta de la calmer en lui attrapant les poignets et en lui murmurant :

- Lydia. Lydia.

Sans succès. Alors, il essaya la méthode forte.

- LYDIA ! Ecoute-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Ca va aller.

- NON ! Fit-elle plus doucement, à genoux, cessant de le frapper, rien n'ira plus jamais bien comme avant. A cause de toi. Ils sont morts, ou vont l'être, ou... tout cela par ta faute. Tu les as tués, tous, comme tu as tué ta famille.

Elle se rendit alors compte de ses paroles. Derek lui ayant lâché les mains, elle les plaqua sur sa bouche, recommençant à pleurer alors qu'elle tentait vainement de s'excuser : "Je suis désolé, Derek ! Je... je ne voulais pas..."

- Si, tu le voulais ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! C'est moi qui les ai conduits à la mort. Si je n'avais pas succombé à cette garce, jamais elle n'aurait su pour nous. Ils seraient encore en vie. Tous ! Ma mère. Laura. Peter ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout est de ma faute. Tu as raison. Mais on ne refait pas le passé; on l'assume, on le subit. On le traverse, on l'oublie. Oui, Allison et Aiden sont morts à cause de moi car je n'ai pas su les protéger. Comme toujours. Mais Jackson s'est barré parce que c'est un con pire que moi, aveugle et incapable de déceler le joyau que tu es et qu'il avait en face de lui. Ne le regrette pas, remercie-le, au contraire, de t'offrir mieux. Il ne te méritait pas de toute façon ! Quant à Stiles, que je sache, il est encore en vie...

- Il est si mal, je le vois ! Si le N?ogitsune ne l'a pas tué, ses remords, eux, l'achèveront à coup sûr. On parle de Stiles, je te rappelle.

- Alors, je l'aiderai. Pour toi. Je te le promets.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu es de ma Meute, et c'est mon devoir de vous protéger. Tous. J'ai déjà trop échoué. Je refuse que cela se reproduise ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre fois. Surtout pas... avec... toi, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit-elle, perdue.

- Parce que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et changea plutôt de sujet.

- Et Peter dans tout ça ?

- C'est à cause de lui que j'ai ce... cette... malédiction.

- C'est faux.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'a fait qu'éveiller en toi un héritage enfoui depuis ta naissance? Et ça a sauvé la vie de tes amis.

- Pas tous !

- Tu ne peux effacer le passé. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Et je sens que ce n'est pas tout.

- J'ignore ce qui se passe mais, depuis qu'il m'a mordu, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange pour lui.

- De l'attirance, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es attirée par lui ?

- C'est un fou sans coeur avide de pouvoir et... il m'attire comme un aimant.

- C'est normal. Vous êtes liés. Il était temps que tu le comprennes. Et soyons honnêtes, pour son âge, il est plus que bien conservé.

- Mais... il y a autre chose... pour un autre.

- Ah. J'en étais sûr. Parrish.

Non ! Certes, il est beau, intelligent et gentil, mais je le vois comme un ami, rien de plus. Non, Derek, je parle de toi.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis aussi apprécié que Peter, c'est pour dire !

- C'est faux. Tu ne t'en rends juste pas compte parce que tu ne le veux pas. Tu te coupes aux autres et te refuses à l'amour.

- J'ai trop vu ceux que j'aime mourir. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Jamais.

- Pourtant, ça arrive. Regarde-moi. Alors profites tant que tu le peux. Et au fait, tu n'es pas comme Peter. Ce timbré me fait des avances depuis des semaines.

- Peter ?! En tout cas, il n'est pas aussi noir que ce que les gens croient. Il a tant enduré : sa soeur, son Alpha, morte. Sa nièce, idem. De ses propres griffes et ses dents. Six années de coma à se sentir guérir cellule par cellule sans même cligner d'un cil. Moi, son propre neveu, la seule chair restante de sa défunte soeur, qui lui a pris sa vie, son pouvoir, sa raison d'exister. Aucun n'est capable de voir à travers son masque. Et maintenant Malia, qui le rejette. Et Mérédith en tant que Benefactor, qui le serait devenu pour _lui_. Crois-moi, il se mord les doigts à chaque seconde. Il a déjà plusieurs fois songé au suicide. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est la paix, rien de plus. Il sait qu'il a déjà tout perdu. Il ne demande qu'à être tranquille. Mais si tu veux qu'il arrête, j'irai lui parler. Et je veillerai sur Stiles coûte que coûte. Mais tu dois me promettre de tout faire pour que ça aille mieux.

Il la serra contre elle en la berçant pour l'apaiser, tout en reniflant le parfum suave de ses cheveux. Un mélange boisé qui l'enivra, car c'était le sien. Alors, il la coucha sur le lit et se plaça sur elle en faisant attention de ne lui faire aucun mal. Mais sa peau douce et chaude eut raison de sa volonté. Il commença par la chatouiller par des baisers dans le cou, de plus en plus longs, langoureux et humides. Puis, il vint prendre possession de sa bouche gonflée pour un baiser des plus fiévreux, auquel elle répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres et de sa langue avec laquelle il jouait dans un ballet endiablé, il commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Tout en introduisant sa langue plus encore dans la bouche de la jeune fille, il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la jeune fille, épousant ses formes, retraçant ses contours du bout des doigts, empoignant vigoureusement ses cuisses pour la plaquer contre son corps en feu et caressant ses seins ronds et fermes. Les gémissements aigus de Lydia se perdirent dans la gorge du loup. Se redressant précipitamment, il arracha bestialement son tee-shirt, collant déjà à son torse en sueur, venant faire se rencontrer ses pectoraux et la poitrine de la blonde. Il descendit ensuite pour embrasser ses seins, titillant au passage de sa langue ou de ses doigts ses tétons, les pinçant légèrement et les faisant durcir et pointait alors que Lydia ne retenait presque plus ses cris de plaisir. Puis, il chatouilla son nombril avec sa langue rapeuse de loup. Il coinça les poignets de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il léchait le bas de ventre plat. Il fit ensuite sauter le bouton de son pantalon et le lui arracha proprement. Il s'extasia devant sa petite culotte en dentelle, alors que celle-ci, plus vraiment dans l'action, tentait de se défaire de l'emprise musclée du loup.

Derek s'était complétement transformé et s'apprêtait à révélait la partie la plus intime de la blonde quand cette dernière s'excita. Il tenta de la maîtriser, mais rien n'y fit, elle s'agitait de plus en plus, les yeux embués et la voix rauque, le suppliant de la laisser partir. Alors, il grogna, comme le mâle viril en rût qu'il était. Elle geignit comme une petit fille effrayée.

- Pitié, Derek, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi, vas-t-en.

Soudainement revenu à la réalité et retransforma, confus, il tenta de bafouiller des excuses. Mais elle s'extirpa et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains, qu'elle ferma à clé, et pleura. Il ne tenta rien et exprima juste un "pardon" muet, avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de disparaître.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de son loft, Derek se précipita avec rage dans sa douche, faisant couler de l'eau glaciale alors qu'il était encore habillé. Et avec une belle érection. L'ayant vu rentrer dans un état déplorable sans qu'il ne daigne lui accorder un regard, Braeden l'avait suivi et s'était dénudée en chemin. Elle entra peu de temps après lui et ferma la porte derrière elle, les isolant du monde. Derek pleurait. Et pourtant, même habillé, il avait une impressionnante manifestation d'un désir inasouvi. Alors, en soufflant un "Braeden, je pensais justement à toi", il baissa légèrement son pantalon et son boxer moulant et trempé et la pénétra, dans un cri de surprise de la part de celle-ci. Il ne mit que deux minutes à venir dans un hurlement rauque proche du désespoir et, se retirant, il sortit de la salle avant de craquer devant elle. Tout le temps que cela avait duré, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule personne : Lydia. Il l'aimait et avait tout gâché. Il devait le lui dire. Mais comment ?

La nuit fut déchirée par l'appel vibrant d'amour et de remords d'un loup, ponctué des pleurs d'une jeune femme.

Mais, dans l'ombre, un autre serrait les dents avec rage. IL _la _lui avait volée. _Il _le paierait. De sa vie.


End file.
